


Pillowfight of Democracy vs. Tyranny - a JohnDave

by CaptchaBlog, IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptchaBlog/pseuds/CaptchaBlog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are having a sleepover at Dave's house. John is bored, and Dave is making a juice box city on his room's floor. John asks what Jade and Rose might do at a sleepover, and Dave mentions pillowfighting. John thinks it's stupid, so Dave pelts him with a pillow in the face. Slowly it goes from a pillow war deciding the fate of the democratic Apple Juice City against the tyrannical Bed Cover Empire, to hot and sloppy makeouts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowfight of Democracy vs. Tyranny - a JohnDave

“Hey Dave, this is a pretty cool sleepover and all, but what’ll we do now? We already cleaned the fridge out in about 5 minutes, and you refuse to let me put in one of the movies I brought over. Not that I don’t blame you, but what now?” John flopped his head back on the edge of Dave’s huge bed, staring at his boyfriend who was sitting on the floor sorting through empty boxes of apple juice. “I mean, what do you DO at sleepovers anyways? Do you know what Jade and Rose do when they have those girl sleepovers?”

“Ha Egderp, that’s easy. They gossip, eat sweets, watch movies ‘n shit, and have pillow fights. And don’t you fucking ask how I know.” Dave stood up from finishing his work of art, making an Apple Juice Box City. It was nothing compared to the vast amazingness that was Can City, but it was a damn good attempt.

“Pillow fights? That’s kind of… stupid if you ask me.” John rolled over on his stomach, kicking his feet up a bit and closing his eyes for a moment. “Those are for little kids Dave, we’re teenagers. But I’ve never been in a pillow fight befo-“

WHAM

John’s eyes flew open to a face-full of downy pillow-y goodness, a direct hit. He toppled off the edge of the bed, squeaking in surprise.

“Dave what the fuck was that!?” John yelled, standing up and grabbing the pillow. Dave hefted another pillow on his shoulder, giving John a devilish smirk.

“A declaration of war obviously. Your Bed Cover empire has encroached upon my Apple Juice Box City, this is a direct threat to the citizens. This is no mere childish pillow fight. I fight for a democracy of juice box goodness, I-“ Dave’s rant was interrupted by a feather pillow striking him right in the gut by a half-hovering John with a gleeful grin on his face. Dave quickly captchalogued his glasses for safe-keeping, and raised his pillow in defense as John began pelting him with blow after blow. Feathers burst from the seams of the pillows as a full-out war ensued, apple juice boxes and feathers flying everywhere.

“Surrender Dave! I have the capitol of AJ City in my grasp!” John held up the biggest juice box he could find, breathless from laughter and dodging Dave’s pillow attacks. Dave growled, tackling John onto the bed and pulling the apple juice box from his grasp.

“Never! Democracy will always prevail! Apple Juice City will never fall!” Dave laughed, taking the pillow he had been holding behind his back with one hand and holding it at John’s throat like a sword.

“Haha, alright alright! I give! The Bed Cover empire has fallen! You win!” John giggled, holding his hands back on the covers of the bed in a fake surrender.

“Winners get prizes you know, and I’m looking at a real handsome-lookin prize right now~” Dave smirked, tossing away the pillow and held his boyfriend’s wrists down as he pressed his lips onto John’s. The raven-haired boy gasped, his face flushing as he strained his arms against Dave’s grip. He wanted to stop Dave for a moment to let him brush off the feathers that covered the covers and were stuck in Dave’s hair, but when Dave started to trail kisses from his chin down his neck and pressing his body against John’s, John moaned excitedly, his bare toes curling in the loose bed sheets and fuck he didn’t want to stop him at all. John’s thoughts became scrambled as he felt Dave’s heated body against his own, his eyes fluttering as his heart pounded against his chest. He gave off a soft whine when Dave sunk his teeth into his collarbone, licking and sucking the place he bit until it began to turn red. John bit back a curse, kicking his feet and trying to get Dave to let go of his wrists. He wanted to touch Dave back, right now.

Dave came back to his lips, kissing him harshly and nipping John’s bottom lip. John opened his mouth eagerly, his tongue brushing against Dave’s as they explored each others’ mouths with newly awakened lust. Dave moaned quietly, letting go of John’s wrists finally and running his hands up under John’s Heir of Breath pajama shirt and tracing his cold fingers on John’s waist.

“D-Dave…” John moaned, twisting his fingers in Dave’s blonde scruffy hair, kissing him passionately as Dave pulled John’s pajama shirt up to rub his palms up his boyfriend’s chest. They pulled away for a moment to catch their breath, both of them breathless and blushing fiercely as they stared into each others’ bright blue and red eyes.

“So, how are the peace talks between Apple Juice Box City and the Bed Covers Empire? Since the war ended in such a… hot way.” Dave asked ironically, pulling off his Knight of Time pajama shirt with a seductive smirk.

John laughed, pulling his pajama shirt off as well and replied, “They’re doing well. Rather… intimate if I must say.” John waggled his eyebrows with a grin, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the bedside table.

“Good. That’s how they should be. Intimate as fuckin hell. Now c’mere and let me finish up these ‘peace talks’.” Dave growled playfully, tackling his beloved boyfriend back into the covers again.

Best sleepover ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody get me a towel. I've never written anything quite so... touchy before *starts sweating profusely and hides*  
> Comments and tell me what you want me to write next!! :3


End file.
